


Impossible to Mind

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Distracting kisses, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Works Too Much, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Workaholic Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: They’re meant to be distracting, the kisses. Meant to lure him away from his work, meant to steal all his attention. He was normally so clingy, so needy for you, when he wasn’t so absorbed in the work.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Impossible to Mind

You and Kylo are at the office, had been there all day. He didn’t realize how consumed he gets by his work sometimes, when he’s really paying attention to it. It had been seven hours and he hadn’t gotten up off of his great leather armchair – which in effect, meant you hadn’t left the room in just as long, and you were starving.

The office was a sophisticated thing, following that same lost-but-not-forgotten style that Kylo loved to exude. He was a sentimental man, your husband, from the old suits he wears to the antique desk which he sits behind as he goes over  
his work.

Kylo is surrounded by thick folders of receipts and paperwork and invoices, payrolls and budgets and taxes, a whole stack of things that you are very glad to have no part in. You know it’s important work he’s doing – it’s work that will be sure to keep the Feds off your back, those motherfuckers the IRS were always snooping around your finances, trying to find holes in anything they can.

Where they could turn an inch into a mile, Kylo never gave them a single millimeter.

And he does that by pouring over absolutely everything, for seven hours, as it would seem.

It wasn’t as though the office didn’t have food – it did. There was a fully stocked bar along one of the walls, and a special mini-fridge filled with snacks to go along with it. You were tired of eating bar pretzels though, as tasty as they were, and wanted something much more filling.

So, you get up from the fainting couch which you had been lounging on in the sun all day, and you settle yourself sideways on Kylo’s lap, looping your arms around his shoulders, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck.

They’re meant to be distracting, the kisses. Meant to lure him away from his work, meant to steal all his attention. He was normally so clingy, so needy for you, when he wasn’t so absorbed in the work. In fact, you had started out this way, sitting on his lap with his arm slung around your waist to hold you flush against his broad body.

After hour two, you had moved to the couch, but now you’re back, and once again his arm finds its way around your body, other hand still leafing through the stacks in front of him.

You suck a wet kiss to the underside of his jaw, and you can feel a small twitch of a smile as he finally turns his gaze away from the paperwork to raise an eyebrow at you.

“Can I help you?” He asks, his tone light though his voice is deep. 

“No, don’t mind me.” You shake your head, wanting to be difficult, as you pepper little smooches to his cheek, to the side of his nose.

He sighs a little, that stony stoic demeanor of his melting only slightly under your loving teasing gaze. You reach up to smooth a thumb into the frown between his eyebrows, rubbing away the lines there.

“You’re impossible not to mind, you know that.” He catches your hand in his, brings it to his lips so he can smack his lips onto it in a way that has you smiling, because it means you’ve won.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” You get up off of his lap, standing and walking around the desk.

He is immediately on your heels, following as closely behind you as he can get.

“What did you want?” He smiles, the first smile that he’s cracked all day, and you twine your fingers together with his as your stomach growls, making the two of you chuckle when he goes, “Oh, dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead. + Mr. Mob Man and his wife???


End file.
